Fire Rose
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: Rachel is alone at the station and gets a visitor. This is the third story in the Rachel/Red Bear series behind, The Hidden Meadow and Return to the Hidden Meadow.


**A/N: This story takes place right after The Exchange.**

* * *

Rachel Dunne, station mistress, chief cook, cleaner, and bottle washer of the Pony Express –Sweetwater Station, was finally alone. She loved all the riders, but she barely ever had time to herself. The riders were all away from the station now, but she could not help but be worried about the lot of them. They were away on a rescue mission of sorts. Teaspoon's adoptive daughter Amanda had been kidnapped by the brother of the man Teaspoon was to see hanged in Fort Laramie. Teaspoon had split the boys into two groups. He took Cody and Kid with him to rescue Amanda and sent Jimmy, Buck, and Noah to take the prisoner, Emory Pike, to hang. Ike and Lou had returned to the station shortly after the others left. Rachel sent them on to Fort Laramie to catch up with Jimmy's group. The replacement riders were in town having fun, so Rachel decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet.

The first thing Rachel decided she was going to do was indulge herself in a bubble bath. She put some water on to heat while she filled the tub with cool water and bath powder. She had several choices but chose the one that would leave her skin smelling like roses. Rachel paused. Red Bear had named her Fire Rose before he left for his winter camp. Yes, roses were appropriate. It was spring and undoubtedly the tribe will have returned to the area. She had given Buck inquisitive looks and he had given her nearly imperceptible shakes of his head "no." Red Bear had not sent any messages. Rachel had tried to keep positive. He said he would find her in the spring. It was now spring and she had not seen anything. Perhaps Red Bear was waiting until after he had set the camp up. That would be the prudent thing to do. He could not shirk his responsibilities to his tribe to come see her.

Rachel poured one bucket of hot water into the tub and then checked the temperature. She picked up the second bucket and poured it in. It was almost right. She just needed a bit more hot water. She filled both buckets and put them over the fire. She was looking so forward to this bath.

Rachel changed into a fluffy robe and took the pins out of her hair. Running a brush through her blonde locks felt so good. The only thing that would make her feel better was to have a certain Kiowa chief run his finger through her hair instead. She smiled and tried to put such thoughts from her head, but then she thought, why should she? She was alone in her home. She did not answer to anyone today. She had once told the boys they could think whatever they wanted. She would now apply that advice to herself. Rachel traipsed down the stairs and emptied another bucket of hot water into the tub. The temperature seemed just right so Rachel shed her robe and slipped into the warm foamy water.

The hot silky water released all of the tension Rachel was feeling. She let go of the worry and stress and just let the water relax her. It had been so long since she felt so at peace. Rachel closed her eyes and let a smile materialize on her lips. She felt wonderful. She imagined the back door to the house open and a tall dark figure creeping through it. She let out a small moan. Rachel grabbed a washing cloth from next to the tub and began to caress her curves as she thought about the dark stranger coming ever closer to her tub. She imagined him coming into the light from the window and revealing his identity. She let out a small giggle thinking of Red Bear standing in her house and taking in the sight of her in the bath. Perhaps he would kiss her and touch her under the water. Rachel let out another small moan. What she would give to have Red Bear in here with her now. She imagined his lips on hers. She could almost taste him.

Rachel smiled. She was being silly. So silly she had almost tricked herself into thinking someone was in the house with her. She opened her eyes and looked around. Nobody was lurking behind the sofa. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose. For a brief moment, Rachel thought she recognized the burnt sage and sweet grass smell that permeated the buckskin of Red Bear's clothes. She went back to her pleasant day dream. In her mind Red Bear came close to her within inches of her face and smiled. The sparkle in his eyes beckoned her to play. She took a finger full of foamy suds and planted a dollop on the end of his nose. Rachel let out a giggle. Oh how she wished Red Bear was here.

The sage and sweet grass smell grew stronger in Rachel's mind. She let her body relax more. If she couldn't have the real thing, she wanted to imagine it as realistically as possible. She imagined his breath on her neck and how it set off the tingling on the back of her neck. She thought about how he would be achingly close but not touching her, not just yet. He would brush a strand of hair out of her face and she would bite her lip. At the thought she almost felt the hair move across her forehead. She bit her lip in anticipation. She could hear the moan he would let out as he watched her. She heard him moisten his lips. She felt him draw nearer and nearer. Rachel felt the heat swell inside her as he came agonizingly closer. She wanted to feel him lay claim to her lips. Rachel moaned louder at the thought. She parted her lips in anticipation. She could feel the soft skin of his lips brushed against hers. Her breath hitched and she felt herself quake at that very thought. She was glad she was sitting or she surely would have swooned. Rachel could feel his warmth radiating against her skin and she felt for the first time it was not her vivid imagination. Without opening her eyes she reached for him and found the man of her dreams just inches from her face. He clasped her hand and pressed a sensual kiss in her palm.

"Red Bear?" she panted breathlessly. She kept her eyes sealed closed. If this was a dream she did not want to ruin it with reality.

"Yes, my Fire Rose," he whispered into her ear.

Rachel gasped as Red Bear shattered her calm with a searing kiss. Their tongues danced and Rachel did not think she could stand it another minute if she could not see the face of the man she loved. Rachel let her eyes flutter open as she tangled her wet soapy hands into Red Bear's hair. He looked even more handsome than she remembered. Rachel could barely breathe at the kiss's conclusion.

"Would you like to join me?"Rachel asked seductively. She tugged at his buckskin tunic playfully until Red Bear pulled it off over his head. She eyed the muscles of his torso and found herself biting her bottom lip lustfully.

Red Bear looked curiously at the bubbles in the water. He dipped his finger in the bubbles and sniffed at it. "This is not the smell of a warrior," he said. "It smells like flowers."

Rachel giggled and tried not to let his silliness ruin the romantic mood. "Of course it does, silly," she said.

"Does Running Buck bathe in this?" Red Bear asked curiously pointing to the tub and the bubbles. His face contorted until Rachel couldn't help but react.

Rachel laughed out loud. "No, not usually, but it has been known to happen every now and again. If you must know, he seems to prefer the stream about a mile from here or the shower, Teaspoon set up."

Red Bear nodded and puffed out his chest proudly. Rachel couldn't help but laugh some more.

"Well if you don't want to come in here, I guess I'll have to come out there," she said huskily.

Rachel stood up in the tub and let the water and bubble run down the contours of her body. The bubbles seemed to arrange themselves strategically around her breasts and hips. She knew this would get them back in the mood.

Red Bear looked her over hungrily and smiled a boyish smile.

Rachel placed a hand on her hip and dipped her chin down so she could look at him coyly. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to lift me out of here?" she asked.

Red Bear's smile increased as he swept her out of the tub and off her feet. Rachel's arms encircled his neck as he drew her into another kiss. Soon Red Bear was carrying Rachel up the stairs and into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she made quick work unfastening his buckskin pants.

After Red Bear was completely disrobed, he gingerly crawled into bed with her. "How do you sleep on this?" he asked. "It is much too soft."

Rachel giggled and rolled on top of him. She looked down at his surprised and tantalized face. It had been a long and lonely winter for Rachel and couldn't believe she had Red Bear in her bed this time. She collapsed into his chest and started to kiss him hungrily. The more she kissed him the more she felt like she was making up for lost time. Red Bear soon turned the tables on her and towered over her. He pressed himself slowly down against her warm pulsing body and explored the lines of her body with the soft touch of his hands. She had missed him terribly and wanted to lose herself in Red Bear's embrace and his kisses. Every kiss and caress was better than her memory. The pair spent the rest of the day and the night devouring each other as they reacquainted themselves.

The sunshine broke through the window and Rachel woke to Red Bear propped up on one elbow and gazing at her.

"You are very beautiful when you sleep," Red Bear mused softly as he nuzzled her neck. "You are also very beautiful when you wake."

Rachel felt herself blush. She rolled into him and they began to make love. Red Bear and Rachel were so consumed with each other they failed to hear the arrival of some of the riders.

"Rachel!" Buck called from the porch.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said panicked. "The boys are back! Quick, hide in the closet!"

"What is, 'the closet'?" Red Bear asked confused.

Rachel grabbed him by the arm as she heard the front door open. She opened the closet door and stuffed Red Bear inside. "This is the closet," she said. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Rachel, are you here?" Buck called.

Rachel threw on her house coat and slippers and came about half way down the stairs. She peeked out from behind a wall. Buck was standing in the middle of the main room with Red Bear's tunic in his hands. The stairs creaked under her weight and Buck looked right at her. Rachel smiled sheepishly and smoothed her hair.

"He's upstairs," Buck said more than asked.

"Yes," Rachel replied. "I didn't think you'd all be back so soon. Is everyone alright?"

Buck nodded almost distractedly. He was a bit fixated on his brother's clothes.

"Well, I should get dressed then," Rachel said turning to go back upstairs. "You boys are bound to be hungry."

Buck shook his head to clear it and looked back at Rachel. "Teaspoon went to Benton with Amanda, so Jimmy and Noah went into town," he said. "Kid and Cody are hurt. Lou and Ike are seeing to them. Lou's face is bruised, but she's better."

"What happened," Rachel asked concerned as she turned back and ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Rachel, how are we going to sneak him out of here?" Buck asked looking back down at the tunic in his hands.

Rachel took hold of the other end of Red Bear's tunic. "I don't know…"

"Buck, is Rachel here?" Lou said as she burst through the door.

Buck quickly yanked the tunic from Rachel's hands and hid it behind his back. Lou gave them both a sidelong look as they stood shoulder to shoulder. They both tried to hide their startled expressions.

"I was just looking for some bandages," Lou said almost suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Buck and Rachel chorused.

Lou gave them both another suspicious look. Rachel now knew that sneaking Red Bear away from the station just became a whole lot more difficult.

"Oh, Louise, your face!" Rachel said rushing to Lou and hugging her. It was part genuine concern and part distraction. "Buck was about to tell me what happened to you all. He said your face was bruised, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Cody and Kid got shot," Lou said and quickly added, "They're okay. They just need their dressings changed."

Rachel's tried to gather her wits about her. Her face must have looked shocked the way Lou tried to reassure her that the boys were not in any danger of dying. She hurried to the sick room and pulled out the supplies Lou would need.

"I'll get dressed and come out and help you," Rachel said. She tossed Buck a look that said stay and deal with your brother, but it seemed lost on him.

Lou took the supplies and left leaving Rachel and Buck in the room together trying to figure out what to do. Buck thrust Red Bear's tunic at Rachel and turned for the door.

"I need to go put up the horses," Buck said. "I'll be back."

Rachel rolled her eyes and ran upstairs. She pulled the closet door open and looked at a naked Red Bear's confused face. He was holding onto some of her lacey under things. It looked like he was trying to figure out how one would wear such a contraption. It was all she could do not to laugh.

"I thought I heard Running Buck," Red Bear stated handing the lace garment to Rachel.

"You did. I was hoping he would stay and help me figure out how to smuggle you out of here," Rachel said exasperated, "But he went out to the barn to take care of the horses."

Red Bear smiled, took Rachel into his arms and kissed her. "My brother is smart," he said. "My pony is in your barn. He must be going to hide it."

"I think you're stuck here for a while," Rachel said trying to think. "I don't know how to get you out of here unseen."

"I will leave after the sun has gone down, after Running Buck and his friends are asleep," Red Bear said. "I think it will be best."

"I need to get dressed," Rachel said wishing she could fall back in bed with her lover. "I have a couple of injured riders to see to."

"There are other's to see to them, yes?" Red Bear asked.

"Yes, but…"

Red Bear gathered Rachel in his arms and kissed her. The danger of getting caught excited her. She let out a lusty growl as she felt her robe puddle around her feet. Red Bear's hands explored the crevices of her back and all other thoughts except making love to Red Bear left Rachel's mind. Rachel pulled Red Bear back onto the bed where they lost themselves in passion. She felt they had just a little bit of time until she could hide in the house no longer. She quickly dressed when they were done and was coming down the stairs as Buck came through the front door.

"Is everything alright?" Buck asked.

"Fine," Rachel said smiling. "Why?"

Buck reached out hesitantly and brushed a stray unwieldy curl from her face and Rachel blushed. She knew Buck knew exactly what she just finished doing. Buck still had his hand in Rachel's hair when Lou came through the door again.

"Oh, no, not again," Lou said angrily. "We don't have time for this."

Buck removed his hand quickly as he and Rachel looked at each other sort of mortified.

"Lou, I'm going to grab some salves and ointments for Kid and Cody," Rachel said quickly moving away from Buck. "Buck, can you put some water on to boil and then check on that thing I was asking you about?"

"Sure Rachel," Buck said clearing his throat.

Rachel saw how fixed Lou was in her stance. She wasn't going to budge until Rachel went with her back to the bunk house. Rachel decided not to stall and went to get the medicines she mentioned. Lou followed Rachel out of the house, but not before giving Buck a stern look of warning.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Lou said as they walked to the bunkhouse. "I thought you and Buck were over."

Rachel had to suppress a laugh. "Lou, Buck and I never began," she said. "It's not what you think."

"Whatever, Rachel," Lou said dismissively. "I saw how hurt he was last time. It was almost like he was in physical pain for days. I don't want to see him like that again."

Rachel thought back to the last time Red Bear was around. Lou, Ike, and Cody were convinced that she and Buck were having a relationship of some sort. Rachel did not want to tell any of them the truth so she and Buck tried to hide her clandestine meeting with Buck's older brother. It was only at the end of Red Bear's stay did they realize the others suspected the relationship. Then to discourage the notion that they were seeing each other, they staged a break up. Buck had been hurt in a knife fight so he pretended the pain was from a failed relationship instead of a physical injury. It seemed to do the trick, but it was not without consequences. Lou was often a little colder to Rachel after that.

Cody and Kid looked relieved to see her as Rachel walked through the door to the bunkhouse. Cody was sitting at the table with his injured arm propped up on the table. Kid lay shirtless on his bunk. Kid's injury looked a bit more severe, so Rachel decided to tend to him first. She sat on the edge of his bunk, removed the old bandages, and looked the wound over. It looked like Buck had put some sort of poultice on it for the ride home. The wound was healing nicely, but would need to be cleaned and re-bandaged.

Rachel got up from Kid's bunk and walked over to Cody. "I'll need you to take your shirt off Cody or at least roll up your sleeve," she said.

Cody took the whole shirt off with Ike's help. His shirt had become stuck in the dried blood around the wound. Cody winced in pain and the wound started to bleed again when they pulled the fabric free. Cody's injury hadn't been looked to with the same care or concern as Kid's and Rachel was a little worried.

"Oh Cody," Rachel said. "Why didn't you take better care of this?"

"We had bigger problems at the time, Rachel," Cody said. "I'll be fine."

Rachel felt his forehead for signs of fever, and she was relieved to find no trace of one. The door opened and Buck came in with some hot water and rags.

"Thank you, Buck," Rachel said. "Did you get a chance to deal with that other thing?"

"Yes," Buck answered looking around awkwardly. "I still have to deal with a small issue with it."

"Ok," Rachel said startled. Rachel gave Buck a look of fear, but he quelled it with a subtle shake of his head.

Buck quickly went back to the house and Rachel was left wondering what was going on with Red Bear.

* * *

Buck walked back inside the house and took the stairs two at a time until he was at the doorway to Rachel's room. He knocked lightly. "It's me," he said.

Red Bear opened the door a crack after fiddling around with the door knob. "I'll never understand why the white man makes things so difficult," he complained.

Buck laughed sometimes he thought the same thing.

"I've given some thought on how to get you to the outhouse," Buck said. "I think if you borrow my shirt, vest, and hat, that you could walk over there without anyone recognizing you."

"Why must I use this outhouse place?" Red Bear asked. "It seems so unnatural. I could just find a place outside and dig a hole."

"You can't do that here," Buck said. "There isn't a place around here you could do that and not be seen. Besides that's not done in the white world."

"Maybe it should be," Red Bear commented. "It is no wonder the white man is always ill."

"This is the only way," Buck urged handing Red Bear his hat. "If anyone looks outside and sees you they'll think you're me."

"I do not want to wear the close of a white man," Red Bear insisted.

"You won't be wearing the clothes of a white man," Buck argued. "You'll be wearing the clothes of your brother. Be glad I'm letting you wear your own pants."

Buck took off his vest and shirt and handed them to Red Bear. He held them up and looked at them. "I do not think this will fit me," Red Bear said referring to the vest.

"Just put the shirt on then," Buck said exasperated. For a fleeting moment Buck felt like Red Bear was the younger brother and he the older.

"Very well," Red Bear said and put on the purple striped shirt. "It is a little snug. Are you eating enough, my brother?"

Buck rolled his eyes. "Come on, if you don't hurry up and get yourself to the outhouse you'll lose your chance and I'm not explaining that to Rachel," he said.

Buck escorted Red Bear to the door and plunked his hat on Red Bear's head. He not so gently pushed him out the door.

"That way," Buck said pointing to the privy.

* * *

Rachel got up from the table and went up to the cupboard to get some iodine and saw Red Bear heading out toward the outhouse. She dropped the small bottle onto the stack of enamel dishes that was used for meals in the bunkhouse.

"Dammit," Rachel growled.

"What's the matter Rachel?" Lou asked rushing over to her side.

"I broke the bottle of iodine," Rachel said. "Now I'll have to go back to the house and get some more."

"I'll get it," Lou said rushing out the door.

"Lou, wait!" Rachel called but Lou was already most of the way to the house.

Rachel watched helplessly as Lou marched across the yard from the bunkhouse to the main house. Just as she walked up the steps, Rachel noticed Red Bear coming out of the outhouse. She gasped and ran to the door.

"I'll be right back," she said.

"Now what do you suppose that was all about?" Cody asked.

Ike tapped his chest to get Kid and Cody's attention. *Look!* he signed pointing out the window.

Kid and Cody walked up to the window just in time to see Rachel kissing, who they were certain was Buck.

* * *

Lou slammed the door and Buck jumped.

"Oh Lord!" Lou yelled covering her eyes. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Lou, I wasn't expecting you to come back," Buck said trying to figure out a lie that Lou would believe.

"You're waiting for Rachel to come back," Lou said testily, "Admit it."

"I…um…well," Buck said searching for words.

Buck knew he needed to do something. Red Bear was probably going to come back into the house at any moment. He needed to get Lou out of here and back into the bunkhouse or stop Red Bear from coming in. If only there was a way to tell him to come in the back.

"Lou what are you doing here?" Buck said crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning the tables on his fellow rider.

"Rachel broke the bottle of iodine," Lou said. "I came in here to get another one."

"Well, let's get you another bottle then," Buck said ushering Lou into the sick room where all the medical supplies were located.

Buck handed Lou a bottle of iodine. "Here's your iodine," he said, "don't you need to get back to the bunkhouse?"

"I guess," Lou said annoyed. "You know, you really need to get over Rachel. She's just gonna break your heart again."

Buck was in the middle of rolling his eyes when he saw Rachel sneaking in the back door with Red Bear. Lou was not looking that way, but she was about to turn her head. Buck did not think he had any other choice. He spun Lou around and placed a firm kiss, with a little more enthusiasm than he meant to, squarely on Lou's lips.

After Rachel had Red Bear safely on his way back upstairs, Buck broke his kiss with Lou. It took a few seconds for Lou to get over the shock. But when she did she was hopping mad.

"Buck, what the hell are you doing?" Lou yelled. "I ought to knock you into next week!"

"I'm sorry, Lou," Buck said and then lied in explanation. "I was just seeing if kissing you would help me get over Rachel."

"Well don't do it again," Lou warned. "The Kid and me may not be together right now, but I don't want him to think I've moved on with any of you others."

"I understand, Lou," Buck said and let Lou go when the coast was clear.

Lou left the house as Rachel was coming down the stairs. She handed Buck his shirt back.

"I set up a chamber pot up stairs, so that he doesn't need to leave the house again," Rachel said.

"I'm sure he reacted well to that," Buck said with a knowing smile.

"He was appalled," Rachel said trying to keep her laugh quiet. "He thinks we're all crazy."

Buck smiled in agreement. "I went through much the same thing when I first came to the mission where I met Ike."

Rachel grabbed some more bandages. "Can you take these out to the bunkhouse?" she asked handed Buck the bundle.

"Sure," Buck said. He put his shirt over his head and walked out the door, tucking his shirt in as he walked to the bunkhouse.

* * *

"Well now that's not what I was expecting," Cody said as he watched Buck walk out of Rachel's house.

"Oh Lord, does Buck still have his shirt off?" Lou asked.

"Still?" Kid and Cody chorused.

*I can't believe it,* Ike signed with a distasteful look on his face. *He used to tell me everything until these flings with Rachel.*

"Well Buck's wearing a shirt now," Cody said, "but he was just putting it on as he walked out the door."

*He was wearing a shirt when we saw Rachel kissing him,* Ike signed.

"Wait, when was Buck kissing Rachel," Lou asked shocked.

"Just a bit ago while you were in the house," Cody answered.

"Buck was in the house with me the whole time," Lou said, "and he wasn't wearing a shirt."

"That would mean someone else was kissing Rachel and wearing Buck's shirt," Kid deduced, "Someone who would look like Buck."

Ike and Kid exchanged a knowing look. There was only one person they could think of that would fit that bill. They tried to keep the look between themselves, but they weren't quick enough.

"What was that?" Lou asked.

"What was what?" Kid asked back.

"That look you just gave Ike," Lou said.

"Yeah, what was that?" Cody seconded.

"You know who don't you?" Lou realized. "Tell me."

"Lou, it isn't my place to say," Kid said. "I'm sure if Rachel wanted us to know, she would have told us."

Lou and Cody started to close in on him. "Come on Kid tell us before Buck comes in here," Cody said.

"No," Kid said just as Buck walked in the door.

"Rachel said you needed these," Buck said. He looked around. It seemed like he had interrupted some sort of private conversation and he was uncomfortable. Buck looked around again and decided to go back inside the house and help Rachel with supper.

Cody waited until Buck was long gone before speaking again. He also looked out the window to make sure Rachel was not on her way in.

"Alright, Kid, if you aren't going to say anything, I'll ask Ike," Cody decided. "Ike, spill it."

"Don't do it, Ike," Kid said. "It's none of our business."

*Just because it isn't our business, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun,* Ike signed.

"Oh, this isn't fair," Cody pouted.

"Alright, alright," Kid relented, "But this doesn't leave this room."

Cody's eyes opened really wide and Lou tried to act like she wasn't really interested. Kid knew she was. Ike just smiled. They were going to have some fun.

"I'm pretty sure Rachel and Buck are hiding Buck's brother," Kid said.

Lou gasped loudly and Cody's jaw dropped.

"I don't think this is the first time they've been together either," Kid continued.

"You know, Kid, I think you're right," Cody said. "Remember the last time we thought something was going on between Rachel and Buck? I bet that was just for show and she was really going out to meet Buck's brother."

"There was that other time too," Lou realized. "When Rachel disappeared overnight and Buck found her."

"Well, I think today just got a lot more fun," Cody said.

"Hey let's agree though," Kid said thoughtfully. "Let's keep it from getting out of hand and promise that whatever happens today, that we never tell them that we know."

"It's a deal," Cody agreed while Ike nodded his consent.

"You can make that promise, Kid, but I ain't letting them off that easy," Lou said. "They don't trust us and I aim to catch them red handed.

"Fine, Lou, you do that," Cody said. "The rest of us will just have some harmless fun."

The four riders huddled up and started to plan. If Buck and Rachel were going to hide Red Bear at the station, the others didn't see any reason to make it easy for them to do so.

"Rachel's coming," Lou squeaked. Kid and Cody quickly got back into bed just as Rachel opened the door. Lou and Ike tried to look busy.

Rachel stopped and looked around the room suspiciously. Lou and the boys almost looked posed.

"What are you all up to?" Rachel asked as if she really didn't want to know.

"Nothin' Rachel," Cody said. "We were all wondering if we could have supper in the house tonight."

Rachel felt her mouth go slack. "Why would you want to do that?" she asked trying to keep her alarm in check.

"Well, we've been on the trail so much, it just seems like it would be awfully nice to be in place that seemed like home," Cody explained.

"Ah, I guess that would be alright," Rachel said absently. "I have to go…do some things…I should have…"

Rachel turned and rushed out the door. Lou and Cody tried very hard not to erupt into laughter.

"Well I guess stage one is done," Cody said putting his good arm behind his head.

"Now we just need to upset some balance in the house," Lou said, "and I think I know just how to do it."

* * *

Rachel burst through the door and Buck jumped. He had just started peeling potatoes for dinner.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"They all want to have dinner in here," Rachel said panicked.

"Did you tell them, no?" Buck asked near the same panic.

"I couldn't," Rachel said. "They said they really wanted to have dinner in a cozy place that reminded them of home. They said the trail was cold and hard."

Buck swallowed hard. It was not going to be easy hiding Red Bear all evening if the other insisted on being in the house.

Red Bear was already feeling too cooped up. The stoic Indian came down the stairs. He was tired of being confined.

"Red Bear, you have to stay upstairs," Buck warned.

"I cannot stay up there," Red Bear complained. "I cannot feel the breeze and it smells funny."

Rachel walked over to Red Bear and gave him a sympathetic hug. "It will be night soon," she said. "We can get you outside then."

Buck was standing near the front door, when it burst open. Lou started to walk in and Buck swung her around and tossed her out the front door and closed it behind her.

"Dammit, Buck," Lou growled. "What in blazes is wrong with you? Let me in!"

"I'm sorry, Lou," Buck said looking to make sure the coast was clear.

"Just what is your problem?" Lou spat.

"I won't do it again," Buck said.

"See that you don't," Lou answered.

"So, what do you need?" Buck asked.

"I came to help with supper," Lou answered.

Buck followed her into the kitchen and handed her a bowl of snap peas to shell.

"You just stay on your side of the kitchen," Lou warned.

Buck smiled. He would try and smooth things over with Lou later.

The whole rest of the afternoon into evening played out much the same. It was almost as if the other riders knew exactly where Red Bear was. Their timing seemed perfect and Rachel and Buck spent most of the afternoon stuffing Red Bear into closets or empty rooms, volunteering to grab the items Lou and Ike kept requesting from odd places, and standing guard over areas of the house. Lou seemed especially driven to find whatever they were hiding. By the time supper was on, Rachel and Buck were exhausted.

The four other riders came up to the house at supper time. Ike helped Kid into a seat and Rachel and the rest of the riders all sat down to dinner. The meal went by mostly uneventfully until a loud thump was heard upstairs.

"What was that?" Lou asked.

Rachel and Buck looked at each other. "That?" Rachel covered, "was probably a mouse."

"That's an awfully big mouse if you ask me," Cody remarked.

"I'll go check it out," Buck said standing up.

"I'll go with you," Lou offered.

"That's ok, Lou," Buck said trying to discourage her. "I think I can handle a little mouse."

"Oh nonsense," Lou said winking at Cody and Ike. "I think you could really benefit from my help."

Buck gave Rachel a pleading look, but she just shrugged in fear. Buck relented and decided he could probably throw Lou off the trail of his brother upstairs. There was more than one room up there and a couple of closets.

Buck climbed the stairs staying aware of Lou on every step. When he reached the top step, he turned.

"Lou, I think I've got it from here," Buck said nervously.

"Why Buck, you seem a little scared," Lou observed as she started to close in on him. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of…anything," Buck said as he backed into a wall. The way Lou was looking at him was making him really uncomfortable.

Lou turned around and grabbed the door knob to Rachel's room. She looked back at him as she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Buck saw Red Bear standing in the doorway and knew he had no choice. He pulled Lou away from the door nearly swinging her into the wall. It was the only thing that he could think of to keep her from seeing his brother. Red Bear slipped into the closet and Buck let a sputtering Lou go.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lou yelled.

"I-I-I," Buck stammered. "I thought I saw something run across the floor."

"Are you two alright up there?" Rachel called from downstairs.

"We're just fine up here, Rachel," Lou yelled back. She then turned to Buck and lowered her voice. "I'll just have to teach someone to keep their hands to themselves.

"I'm sorry," Buck said. "I just that... I'm sorry."

Lou pushed past him and went into Rachel's room. "Well, there aren't any wild animals in here," she said and then added under her breath, "Unlike the hallway."

"Lou, I don't think I really saw anything," Buck said. "Something probably fell that was not balanced quite right."

"You're probably right, Buck," Lou said and then backed him into the wall. "You've kissed me, slammed the door on me, and nearly tossed me into the wall. I know you're trying to hide something from me."

"Lou, that's just not true," Buck lied. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

Lou put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"What will it take for you to drop this?" Buck asked seriously.

"You do my chores for a week and I think I could forget all about today," Lou suggested.

"Done," Buck said.

Buck and Lou went back downstairs and finished supper. Buck did not look at Lou for the rest of the night. He was kind of scared he would end up doing more of Lou's chores.

After supper, Buck and Ike helped clean up the dishes while Lou and Cody helped Kid back to the bunkhouse. Teaspoon left for town as was his custom. He stayed most nights at the jail. After the dishes were done Buck and Ike left the house. Buck started heading for the barn and Ike stopped him

*Where are you going?* Ike asked.

"I have to see to something in the barn," Buck said. "I'll only be a few minutes."

* * *

Rachel opened the door to her room and was soon enveloped by Red Bear's arms.

"I am sorry I have to leave, my Fire Rose," he said right before he kissed her.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Rachel said and kissed him back.

Red Bear lifted her into his arms and gently laid her on the bed. He lowered himself on top of her and folded her into his arms. Their clothes soon littered the floor and they gave into passion. There was a difference in intensity to the way they made love and Rachel knew immediately why. She smiled and let go of any and all questions and complications. They were an impossible couple, she knew. She always knew that. It was different now.

"I love you," Rachel said out of breath as Red Bear collapsed against her.

"I love you too," he said panting.

Rachel could feel herself starting to drift off to sleep when Red Bear carefully brushed his lips against hers. She stirred slightly and reached for him, but he wasn't there.

"Do not wake up, my Fire Rose," he said. "I must leave, but I will be back soon."

Rachel smiled and fluttered her eyes open in time to see him leave. She sat up and pulled her robe on and went to the window. She touched the pane of glass with her hand as she watch Red Bear take his horse from Buck. He looked up at her window and smiled. Rachel felt a tear slide down her cheek as he rode away.

Four pairs of eyes watched the whole exchange from the bunkhouse window. They looked at Rachel's window with a bit of compassion. She was their friend and she looked sad to see Red Bear leave. Lou let out a sympathetic sigh. Rachel was in love and her heart was breaking right now. As Buck's footsteps neared the door, the riders scurried back to their bunks and pretended to be sleeping.

* * *

About a week later Teaspoon returned from Benton. He said he had some news to share at supper that night. It was during dessert that he finally spoke up.

"There's been some trouble at the Pony Express station in Rock Creek," Teaspoon informed them.

"What kind of trouble, Teaspoon," Lou asked.

"The station got burned down and they're having trouble keeping riders," Teaspoon said. "They need an experienced group of riders to get the way station back on its feet."

"We're moving?" Rachel said faintly as her face paled. She looked at Buck and tried to keep the alarm from her eyes.

"Jimmy, you and Kid will ride out there first," Teaspoon said. "The rest of us will follow."

"Will we be coming back?" Rachel asked.

"Nope," Teaspoon said.

Rachel stood up and walked outside –she needed some air. The night was cool and clear. She could see every star in the sky. The bunkhouse door opened and spilled the light from inside onto the naked planks of the porch floor.

"I can take you to him," Buck offered, "If you want to stay."

"I can't, not yet," Rachel said. "Buck, I don't know how to get word to him. I don't even know what to say."

"I'll find him and tell him," Buck said. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be alright, Rachel."

"I love him," Rachel said.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: I thought this was going to be quick, but this story fought with me...a lot. It isn't my best work, but I am just ready to be done with it and move on to other stories and chapters of other stories. I like most of this story just a few spots irritate me and I don't feel like messing with them anymore. Thanks as always to the ladies on the plus. I love that place and you ladies. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
